


The King Protects His Knight In This One

by thesacramentoflove



Series: King Eret and The Blade [3]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Don't really know what other tags to add, Gen, Protectiveness, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesacramentoflove/pseuds/thesacramentoflove
Summary: Techno and Eret have snuck into L'Manburg to try and find Techno's items.Fucking Quackity has to ruin everything.
Series: King Eret and The Blade [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	The King Protects His Knight In This One

Eret breathed heavily, glancing up and down the Prime Path.

He was leaning up against one of the many abandoned buildings of the city, waiting for a signal from his partner in crime. 

He was here to help Techno try to find his gear after the Butcher Army had ransacked his home. 

Eret was allowed in the city. 

Techno was a wanted criminal. 

So Eret insisted on coming along.

" C'mon, Techno...Hurry up. " 

It may have been nighttime, but Eret was still deeply worried about someone finding him. 

Finding _them._

Best case scenario, it was Niki or Ranboo. 

Worst case scenario, Quackity or Tubbo. 

Quackity despised Eret, and Tubbo was a snitch. 

So he had to be careful. 

Eret was on the verge of checking out completely when three taps on the window of the building snapped him out of it. 

He turned, and Techno was peeking out at him from the dusty window. 

" Anything? " 

" No. I think they have my shit in the White House. " 

Eret bit his lip as he descended the stairs into the old cobblestone structure. 

A random thought in the back of his mind identified it as Tommy's work. 

" Do you wanna go for it? " 

Techno plopped down onto the floor with a thump, dust clouding up around him.

He sighed heavily.

" ...I have no idea. I want to, but that's a big risk. " 

" If you can't get your stuff, they could try to kill you again, Techno. " 

Eret's heart ached as he thought back to Techno's attempted execution at the hands of Quackity. 

One of the most painful moments of his life, being forced to watch Quackity pull that lever and nearly kill Techno. 

" _Thank god for Dream. "_

Techno and Eret sat in the silence for what seemed like hours. 

" Eret? " 

" Yes, Techno? " 

" I'm not gonna do it. Too damn risky. And I don't want you potentially in the crossfire. " 

Eret shook his head, smiling. 

" I can take care of myself, you know. " 

" I know. But getting in between the Butchers and I would be a death sentence. " 

Eret sighed through his nose and nodded. 

" Okay then. Let's go home. " 

Eret and Techno left the building and started to creep down the path they had followed to get into the city. 

They were so close to getting out under the border wall when Eret's ears picked up a sound. 

He immediately turned, eyes dilating to try and see into the dark shadows surrounding them. 

His ears twitched, the chains connected to them clinking, and he heard the telltale snap of a crossbow being loaded. 

" TECHNO GET IN THE WATER! " 

He shouted, dropping down into the tall grass. 

Techno jumped into the river with a splash just as a bolt was fired at where he had been standing. 

" Damn you and your fucking ears, Eret. " 

" Quackity. " 

Eret snarled, jumping up. 

He drew his sword and aimed it at where the voice came from. 

Quackity came out of the shadows, the crossbow he had heard in his hands. 

" Should have kept you under house arrest. "

" I would have gotten out anyway. You still suck at your job. " 

Quackity tossed the crossbow aside and drew his own sword. 

" Really, Quackity? _You_ wanna fight _me_? " 

" Yeah, Eret. You helped a wanted criminal break into this city. I'm gonna kick your ass. "

Eret laughed, loudly. 

He tipped his head up to the sky with a wide, snarky smile. 

" You hear this?! Quackity says he's gonna kick my ass! " 

Eret dropped back into a dueling stance, raising his sword. 

" Techno, go. I can handle him. " 

Eret smiled to himself when he heard the telltale splashing Techno swimming away. 

" Now it's just you and me, Big Q. " 

Quackity growled and swung at Eret, who blocked the hit easily. 

" _Now_ we're talking! " 

The two men fell into a lethal ballroom dance, their swords clanging every time they clashed.

" YOU WON'T WIN, ERET! " 

" IM NOT LETTING YOU HURT TECHNO! "

Eret howled when Quackity landed a lucky shot, the netherite blade digging into his side.

" HA! " 

Eret gritted his teeth and pulled away, blood pouring down his side and staining his white shirt. 

" One hit and you're already bragging? Says a lot about you, Big Q. " 

Eret jabbed, feinting, then swung his blade straight into Quackity's sword arm. 

Quackity screamed, and Eret swung again with lightning speed. 

" FUUUCK! " 

Quackity dropped his sword as blood coated his arm in a matter of seconds. 

Eret laughed, triumphant, ignoring the agonizing pain in his side. 

" Better luck next time! " 

He cooed, leaving Quackity cussing him out and diving into the river. 

Techno was waiting for him when he got back to his castle. 

" Eret! Jesus fuck, what happened?! " 

The larger man pulled him close, immediately fretting over his wound. 

" I'm okay, Techno. It looks worse than it is because I'm drenched. " 

" Does it hurt? " 

" Yeah, but I've had worse hits from fucking Fundy. He still can't use a sword to save his life. " 

Only when the two got upstairs, in Eret's bathroom, did Techno finally relax a bit. 

He pulled off Eret's ragged shirt and started to clean off all the blood. 

" I'm sorry. " 

Techno was wrapping gauze around Eret's torso. 

" No, no- Darling, look at me. " 

Techno paused his bandaging and looked up at Eret. 

Eret cupped Techno's face with his hands, so tender and gentle with his touches. 

" Do not apologize. It's not your fault I got hurt, okay? I would do anything for you. I would take fucking lethal hits if it meant you were safe. " 

Eret ran his thumbs over the scars that dotted his knights wonderful face, trying to soothe the clearly upset piglin. 

" It's not your fault, Techno. Don't blame yourself. " 

" ...Okay. " 

" Thank you. " 

Eret tucked a stray lock of hair behind Techno's ear. 

" I'm okay. "

" Promise? " 

" I promise. " 

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Techno protecting Eret and all, but Eret protecting Techno?  
> *chefs kiss* 
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
